The Guests
The Guests are the fourth antagonists encountered in Little Nightmares. Website Description The Guests are an essential part of The Maw’s life-cycle. Herded into the large hall, they slump into their bowing stools, and there they feed. Without taste, without need, without end. And then they leave, one way or another. Appearance The Guests are humanoid creatures. They are morbidly obese, to the point of being unable to use their legs. They have faces with drooping, almost "melting" faces. Some of the Guests are female, with reddish hair kept in beehive styles. Some Guests wear masks that resemble kabuki masks, and white gloves. Actions The Guests are first encountered in the Guest Area of the Maw. They sit at tables and devour as much food as they can get their hands on, including Six if they catch her. Some guests, upon spotting Six, will fling themselves from their chairs to chase her, crawling across the floor until they are physically stopped. The Guests are so consumed with their hunger, that they are willing to kill or die for food (some guests will fling themselves from high ledges to try and reach six, or trample each other). Upon spotting Six, they will immediately stop eating and crawl after her, persistently chasing and attempting to consume her above all else. A portion of the Guests die to Six shortly after killing The Lady and inheriting her powers, seen when she sucks away their life essences or souls as they attempt to devour her. Trivia *The Guests' four different models are each named in the game's audio files, which identify them as Harry, Maggan, Piggy and Paddan. As it is difficult to distinguish which guest has each voice, the only one that is clearly identifiable is Maggan as the female guest. *The Guests may be heavily inspired by the gluttonous humans-turned-pigs in the Studio Ghibli film Spirited Away, to which the general art style of the game is also readily compared. *Guests are seen only boarding The Maw from their travel boat, and never vice versa. **The Guests are said to leave The Maw "one way or another." *The guests appear to be entirely carnivorous, as none of the food they are seen eating is of a vegetable nature. **this is in spite of the fact that vegetables can be found in the kitchen. *It is implied that The Lady drains the life force or energy of The Guests. *At certain points you can see the Twin Chefs cutting up meat that is in the shape of the Guests' faces, implying that the guests are fed to each other when they die. ** In the trash areas, Six encounters large piles of shoes resembling those belonging to guests, as well as luggage. Gallery Guest 1 model ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Guest 2 model ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Guest 3 model ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Guest 4 model ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Masked Guest 1 ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Masked Guest 2 ref by thecreatorseye.jpg Guest-4.png Guest-2.png Guest-1.png theguestscomicart.png|The Guests as they appear on the cover of the second Little Nightmares comic ru:Гости Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Little Nightmares Category:Comic Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters